Rudolf
Rudolf (ルドルフ, Rudorufu) is a New World pirate originally from the Grand Line and captain of the Crusher Pirates Appearance Being of the dwarf race, Rudolf is very short in his normal form, standing at only two and a half feet tall. Rudolf is also fairly muscular in this form. However, this is not usually shown due to his preference for wearing suits. He typically wears a dark blue suit with a green tie underneath, along with a top hat and a monocle. He has slightly tanned skin and dark brown hair. After switching to his hybrid form, his new height and muscle tear off his top and reduce his pants to shorts, a la the Incredible Hulk (except he doesn't turn green). In his hybrid form, he is four feet tall and has a more pronounced brow along with stubble on his chin. In his full neanderthal form, he stands at five and a half feet tall, slightly shorter than a normal human. Despite his absolutely ungodly strength in this form, his muscle mass doesn't increase all that much. Personality In his regular state, Rudolf is very reserved and kind, frequently offering tea to even his most bitter enemies. He loves to meet new people, but he can also hold a grudge like no other in this form. However, this all changes when he shifts to one of his other two forms. In his hybrid form, he is much more agressive and is far less intelligent than his standard form. In his final, fully transformed state, he borders on mindless and is almost always on a berserker rampage in this form, which is where the epithet "Barbarian" comes from. Relationships Crew Coronado Both Rudolf and Coronado were slaves, and Coronado has a great deal of respect for his captain due to the fact that Rudolf freed him from slavery. Parker Parker was one of Rudolf's original crewmates before they were captured and enslaved. Enemies Rudolf has occasional encounters with Marine commodores Da Gama and Takanobu, which often lead to bitter standstills. The Crusher Pirates also encountered the Firetank Pirates at one point in the New World. After a long battle, Rudolf defeated the one-man-fortress Capone Bege and started a new rivalry between the two. Abilities Rudolf's Devil Fruit gives him absurd strength in its other forms. Even before that however, he was always fairly strong and was able to lift objects several times his own weight. Devil Fruit Rudolf ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Neanderthal, which is an Ancient Zoan fruit that allows the user to transform into an ancient human species granted with super strength at the cost of decreased intelligence. He has three forms: 1) his regular dwarf form, 2) a half-dwarf/half-neanderthal with increased strength, and 3) a full neanderthal with ungodly strength but next to no intelligence. Haki Rudolf is capable of using Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki, abilities his second mate Coronado taught him how to use on their voyages. History Rudolf was a completely unknown pirate captain years ago when he was captured. He had no bounty, no epithet, not even a Devil Fruit power. His crew was absolutely tiny (no pun intended), consisting mostly of dwarves and one giant. Upon entering the Sabaody Archipelago to get their ship coated to get to the New World, the entire crew was captured by bounty hunters and sold at the Auction House. Most of the crew was completely separated to separate parts of the world, but Rudolf and Parker were unintentionally kept near each other when their new owners returned to their respective homes which happened to be on the same island in the Grand Line. After being fed his Devil Fruit, he used its power to break his bomb collar right off his neck. After escaping from his captors he searched around the island for any of his remaining crew mates, and managed to find Parker on the other side of the island along with a new slave friend he had made, the electric eel fishman Coronado. Rudolf freed the two and recruited Coronado to be his new second mate, Parker being his first. The three made their escape and got their first bounties on their heads because of their actions. Along the way, they managed to recruit new members and get a ship with which they could enter the New World. After leaving Paradise, his bounty was image:Bsymbol10.gif140,000,000. Upon entering the New World, the Crusher Pirates encountered the Marines for the first time in the form of commodores Da Gama and Takanobu. Rudolf barely managed to defeat the two, earning him a new bounty totaling image:Bsymbol10.gif193,000,000. Due to the chaos of the New World, the ship of the Firetank Pirates was apparently sucked up by a wormhole. When it was spat out, it landed right on top of the Crusher Pirates' ship. This enraged the normally calm Rudolf. The two pirates got into a huge battle, but in the end, the Crusher Pirates came out on top, and the took the Firetanks' ship, leaving Capone Bege stranded to be captured by the Marines. Major Battles * Crusher Pirates vs. Several bounty hunters * Rudolf, Parker, and Coronado vs. Da Gama and Takanobu * Rudolf vs. Capone Bege Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Captains Category:Haki Users